Little children
by Sprinkels in coco
Summary: Hear the story of the 5 missing children or was it almost 6. Hear her story of her friends. Please write reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! It's my birthday. I came to Freddy Faz Bears Pizzeria with my 5 good friends. I don't why we came after hours but we were invited at this time. A day guard let us in. Then he disappeared. I didn't care. I was here. It's good to be 13. Then Springtrap lead us somewhere. In the back room there was a Freddy suit, Bonnie suit, Chica suit, Foxy suit and a Golden Freddy suit I was so excited. Then a saw a machete shadow. I slowly turned to see Springtrap with a machete. I screamed. Lizzy, Amanda, Cody, Allen, and Jamie looked at me. Then Lizzy asked me, " Erica are you okaaaaaay." I guess she saw it we ran into the corner. He grabbed Lizzy and stabbed her to death. Then he shoved her into Freddy's suit. I managed to get out and call the police. I told my mom a phone will come in handy. I heard all of them screaming in pain dying. I started to cry. He open the door and looked at me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The police arrived. I heard the guy breathing heavily. I closed my eyes I knew what was going to happen. Then I heard the springs close on him. I felt the blood slash on me. I opened the door to see all my friends in the suits. I cried so much. Jamie was in Bonnie's suit, Cody was in Chica's, Amanda was is Foxy's suit, Allen was in Golden Freddy's and my dear sister Lizzy was in Freddy's.

Please write reviews on how it was. The more reviews the more likely I'll write another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary, May 18th, 1980 8am

I came to Freddy FazBears Pizzeria. I saw all the animatronics. They're doing what they normally do. Singing, playing guitar, or doing whatever Chica does. I couldn't keep my eyes off them not for one second. These were my closest friends and sister. If I knew what would've happened last night, I would have brought people I hate. Then the manager comes to me and asks, "You really like those animatronics?" I nodded softly. I didn't take my eyes off them still. Then he asks me, "Would you like to be the night guard when you're old enough?" Work with them after hours. The time the died. I could maybe communicate to them. See if they remember me. I still didn't take my eyes off the animatronics when I said, "Yes, more than anything." He laughed. Then he smiled at me, and then said, "May I know your name? To put you on the list." I finally looked at him. He looked familiar. Do I know him? Those eyes, I saw them somewhere. Oh well who cares? I said softly, "Erica Sophie Wolf." He looked surprised. Maybe we have met before but where, when, how? Then he mumbled loud enough I could hear him, "Erica Wolf?" Does it ring a bell to him? He walked away. That was weird. Was he the day guard yesterday? No. That impossible he was killed in the SpringTrap suit. I remember the warm sensation of gooey, musky, wet, blood drip down my face, and when it splashed all over me. SpringTrap had squiggling intestine coming out. It was covered in the blood of that day guard. I once again was glued to the animatronics. I had to be 20 to get a job here right? In seven years I'll be there with my friends and sister. Then I saw kid on stage next to Foxy. He pulled a patch of fur off. I stand up and run over there. Then I yank the little boy off the stage. Then his mom yelled at me, "Don't touch my son!" I snap right back her, "Tell your son not ripe fur off Foxy!" The mother walked off. I look at Foxy. Then I accidentally say, "Sorry Amanda." Oops I meant to say Foxy. I go back to the table where I was sitting and watched till it was closing time. I called my mom to let her know I was safe. I was there till 8 am to 8 pm. I miss them we went to their funerals. I cryed so much I couldn't cry anymore. My sister was the hardest to let go. Why did this happen to us? why did we come after hours? How did I get here? I'm the worst friend in the whole history of friends. I can't wait till I'm 20. We were BFFE ( Best Friends forever and eternity.) I hope there remember me 'cause I will always remember them even after death.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary, December 24 1981

Merry Christmas Eve. Freddy and his friend (My friends) were singing Christmas songs. I wonder about the animatronics. Are they possessed by my friends and sister. I Hear a door slam. A guy came out of the office. Then he yelled, "I quit!" He seemed mad. He looked at the animatronics. Then I hear him say, "Fuck you Freddy, fuck you Bonnie, fuck you Chica, fuck you Foxy, and most of all, fuck you Golden Freddy!" I was so tempted to get up all in his face and screw him up. Then he said, "I'm gonna get you guys." I got up from the table. I grabbed his wrist. Then I yell, "Apologize." I demanded. He pulled away, "Why there nothing but killing machines." MACHINES! He has coming for him. I flip him, "Apologize, and that's an order!" I was so pist. He looked at me. I was not messing around. He got up and asked, "Why?" I flip out again. I look at him, straight in the eye. He turns to Freddy. Then he says, "Sorry…...that you are a fucker!" He started to walk. I through pizza on his head. He turned around. He came to me. Grabbed my the calor part of my shirt. Then he says, "Fine I'll apologize….if" My eyes grew big. He through me. Then he finished, "If you survive one night at Freddy's." I agreed. He through a card saying, "Meet me here at midnight." This is crazy. Midnight? But I still excepted. No one makes fun of my friends, or my family. And I mean no one! I looked back to see the animatronics standing there. It looked like they were staring at me. I promise he'll apologize. Then it hit me, "Survive" he told me to survive…..one night.

Dear Diary, December 25 1981

I was here. Where was the guy. It was so dark. What the hell was I doing here at midnight? I mean midnight? Who works at midnight? Then the guy finally showed up. He open the door. Then he said, "After you." I walked inside. I look around, it was so empty. No noise3, so….silent. Why? Why was I here so early in the morning. When will I leave. The guy starts to walk down the hall. I follow him. Then we walk into the office. There was two door. With buttons next to them. What is this? The guy says, "Come here little girl." He had this camera checker. Then I ask him, "Why are there security cameras?" He didn't look to happy. I wasn't sure why. He then says, "Check the stage." I did. I saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Then the guy signs. He was relieved. I look at him weird. He says, "I,m Mike." Mike. What a cool name. I smile and say, "Erica." I look at the camera, and Bonnie was gone! Mike took a step back. He then gulped. I was freaking out. I wanted explanations. And I wanted them NOW! I look at Mike, "What the fuck is going on?!" Mike smiled, "Oh sorry they tend to wander, there left in some free roaming zone at night." He says that like it's nothing. I calmed down. Great now I wish I didn't….No don't say that he made fun of them.

**Hey guys I am running out of theories about the animatronics and the five missing children. I would love it if you give me some theories. Thanks :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary, December 25 1981

I made it. It's 6 am. Mike decided to drive me home. The good thing is he apologized. It started to pour. I put in my earbuds and listen to Balloons.(If you want to know what song she's listening to go to Youtube and search up Balloons Mandopony). She started to sing along and watched the rain go down the window. Mike pulled out one of my earbuds. Then he said, "Why did you care so much about the animatronics?" I look down. Would he believe me. I should tell him. He's a good guy. So I say trying to hold back tears, "You the five missing children?" He nods his head. So I continue, "There was almost six. And I was supposed to be the sixth one." He looks at me. As he drives with one hand the other pats me. Then he looked confused. So I continued, "And the five were my friends and sister. They were shoved into the animatronics." Damn it I failed. Tears started to roll down my face. I hope he didn't notice but he did. He whipped them away saying, "There, there. I'm Sorry truly." Mike seem like a great guy.

Dear Diary January 1 1987

Sorry that I lost you for all these years. Thing is I'm officially allowed to as the night guard. I can't wait. I'll see them all, Jamie, Amanda, Cody, Allen, and Lizzy. Oh Lizzy. I miss them so much. I started to sing Balloons. But it then Instantly turned to Survive The Night.( You can check out this song too! Same Writer and you know the song name.) Mike wasn't at the door. He was yesterday. What happen? I go to the manger. "Hi I'm Erica Wolf." He looks at his list. Then he looks at me. Then says, "Erica Sophie Wolf?" I nod. He shakes my hand and gives me a uniform. And a badge. Then I ask, "What happen to Mike?" He looks at me. Then he says, "Last name?" I try to remember. I think it was…...Oh duh and then I say, "Mike Schmidt." He looks at the back room. He smiles, "Nothing." What happen. I slowly approach the backroom. As soon as I touch the door hand. Someone grabs my arm. Then the manager says, "You are a curious one." He threw me back. It hurt a lot. I was right at pirate cove. Amanda was out doing her thing. He comes up to me. I scream as if he was gonna kill me. But nobody heard cause of all the screaming children. He pulled out a knife. But the Amanda bit him. His entire frontal lobe was gone. The parents leading out the children. Children crying and hugging there mom or dad. I look at Amanda. Damn it I need to say Foxy. She was protecting me.


End file.
